


i loved you first

by georgiehensley



Category: Actor RPF, Late Night Host RPF
Genre: College, Drunkenness, Flirting, House Party, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: seth is flirty when he's drunk. josh is not amused.





	i loved you first

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on an apparently true anonymous story that seth was at a party and was flirty with both guys and girls. the story is more specifically based on this one part where seth was giggly whenever josh would whisper to him.
> 
> i honestly wanted to put this in the anonymous fic collection on here but then i was reminded of the comments i left on one of the other seth/josh fics on here so it's already out there that i ship this so i really can't feel any shame in writing for it.
> 
> also i sent this to my friend earlier in the day and she approves so onto ao3 it goes. yay! welcome to hell, everyone!

with even just a little alcohol in his system, seth is a big flirt. he’ll flirt with both girls and guys alike, using a charm he never has when sober to win them all over.

josh can't really control seth when he’s like this, even if it pains him to watch. seth has only had one beer and yet he’s a social butterfly now, going from person to person and making the entire room fall in love with him. 

as josh watches from the side, he can feel his jealousy rising. only when seth starts being touchy with a particular tall, muscular guy does josh reach a breaking point, crushing his red solo cup in his hand, spilling the remains of his drink all over the floor. people hear the crunch of the cup and turn to look.

“cheap cup,” he says to cover up the incident, crossing the room to toss his cup out and grab some napkins, wiping himself down. 

on his way back to his previous spot, josh passes seth, placing a hand on his shoulder to gently guide him along. seth goes willingly, like josh is his compass and he’d be lost without him.

back by the wall, josh drops a napkin on the ground to mop up the puddle he had left. seth snorts.

“what happened?” he asks. “can't hold your liquor?” he bursts out laughing at his own joke. josh shakes his head.

“you’ve been, uh, quite the flirt tonight, huh?” he asks, changing the subject. seth smiles.

“yeah,” he says. “there’s a lotta pretty people here.”

“hmm,” josh says. he lowers his voice. “any of them prettier than  _ me _ ?” 

seth’s expression falls, his mouth dropping open. “u-um, uh--”

josh steps in closer, his voice dropping to a whisper. “think any of them can fuck you better than i can? make you come harder than i can?”

“um,” seth says again. he swallows hard. “n-no.” 

josh smirks. “didn't think so.”

seth takes a shaky breath, shifting his weight. “c-can we leave?”

“oh? you don't wanna try taking someone  _ else _ back with you?” josh asks.

seth shakes his head. “no. i-i want you. only you.”

josh grins. “good.”

* * *

seth sighs as he falls back against the cheap-but-soft bedsheets, eyes falling shut in content as josh starts tracing kisses and little bites down his neck.

“so, no more flirting with other people?” he asks, and josh freezes. he huffs out a laugh against seth’s skin and lifts his head up.

“you can flirt with other people,” he says, sitting back on seth’s thighs. “just remember that i’m the one you're going home to.” he emphasizes his statement with a roll of his hips, causing seth to groan as josh's ass rubs  _ just so _ over where seth is already growing hard. 

“fuck me,” he says, tossing his head back. josh smirks.

“gladly.”


End file.
